macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Marching Bands
A Marching Band is a group in which instrumental musicians perform while marching, often for entertainment or competition. Instrumentation typically includes brass, woodwind, and percussion instruments. Most marching bands wear a uniform, often of a military style, that includes an associated organization's colors, name or symbol. Most high school marching bands, and some college marching bands, are accompanied by a color guard, a group of performers who add a visual interpretation to the music through the use of props, most often flags, rifles, and sabres. Marching bands are generally categorized by function, size, age, instrumentation, marching style, and type of show they perform. In addition to traditional parade performances, many marching bands also perform field shows at sporting events and at marching band competitions. Increasingly, marching bands perform indoor concerts that implement many songs, traditions, and flair from outside performances. Lots of Marching Bands appeared in the Macy's Parade. They even have Flutes, Tuba, Drums, and Saxophones. (* - means for already marched in the parade a few years ago.) 1920s TBA! 1930s TBA! 1940s TBA! 1950s TBA! 1960s TBA! 1970s TBA! 1980s More Coming Soon! 1988 *Slippery Rock Area High School Marching Band, Slippery Rock, PA. *Pipestone Area High School Marching Band, Pipestone, MN. *All City High School Marching Band, Rochester, NY. *McDonald's All American High School Marching Band *Clovis West High School Marching Band, Clovis, CA. 1990s More Coming Soon! 1990 *Pickerington Central High School Marching Band 1991 TBA! 1992 TBA! 1993 TBA! 1994 *East Coweta High School Marching Band *Deer Valley High School Marching Band *Defiance High School Marching Band *Port Charlotte High School Marching Band *Lincoln High School Marching Band *Summer Music All Star Drum and Bugle Corps *Wyoming High School Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *Summerville High School Marching Band *Atlanta Olympic Marching Band *Bergenfield High School Marching Band *Opelika High School Spirit of the South Marching Band *Madisonville High School Marching Band 1995 *Homewood High School Marching Band *University High School Marching Band *Bainbridge High School Marching Band *Pickerington High School Marching Band* *Grenada High School Marching Band *Clovis West High School Marching Band *East Carteret High School Marching Band *Carlisle High School Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *Danbury High School Marching Band *Denison High School Marching Band *Brentwood High School Marching Band *Boston College Marching Band *Jamestown High School Marching Band 1996 *Southwest Missouri State University Marching Band, Springfield, MO. *Science Hall High School Marching Band *Cypress High School Marching Band *Riverview High School Marching Band *Jacksonville State University Marching Southerners *Indiana University Marching Band *Bellbrook High School Marching Eagles *Cielo Jr. College Marching Band *Owen Valley Patriot Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *Haveeretes Girls Marching Band *James F. Byrnes High School Marching Band *Boston University Terrier Marching Band 1997 *Butler High School Marching Band *North Hagerstown High School Marching Band *Concord High School Marching Band *Miami Central High School Marching Band *Prinson Valley High School Marching Band *Allen Eagle High School Marching Band *Trumbull High School Marching Band *Jones Jr. College Marching Band *Westwood High School Marching Band *Port Chester High School Marching Band *Monache High School Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *SW Dekalb High School Marching Band *Parkway Central High School Marching Band 1998 TBA! 1999 TBA! 2000s More Coming Soon! 2000 * Lincoln High School Patriot Marching Band * Ohio University Marching 110 * Blue Springs Golden Regiment Marching Band * Walterboro High School Band of Blue * Spirit of Waxahachie Indian Band * "Mighty Sound of Maryland" Marching Band * Clovis West High School Marching Band * Elko High School Pride of Nevada Marching Band * Homewood High School Patriot Band * Science Hill High School Topper Band * NYPD Marching Band * Cheshire High School Marching Ram Band * Bergenfeild High School Marching Band 2001 *Pickerington Central High School Marching Band, Pickerington, Oh. *Bainbridge High School Marching Band *Pearl City High School Marching Band *Montana State University "Spirit of the West" Marching Band *Willowridge High School Marching Band *Grenada High School Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *U.S. Merchant Marine Academy Regimental Band *Hoover High School Marching Band *Brentwood High School Marching Band *James Madison University Marching Royal Dukes *Southwest Missouri State University Marching Band *Southern Regional High School Marching Band 2002 *Prospect HS-(IL) *Miles College-(AL) *Turpin HS-(OH) *Kamiak HS-(WA) *Cisco College-(TX) *James F Byrnes HS-(SC) *Quantico Marine Band-(VA) *Stone HS (MS) *NYPD Marching Band-(NY) *Butler HS-(PA) *Salem HS-(NH) *Piscataway HS-(NJ) *Highland HS-(IN) *Lafayette HS-(KY) 2003 *Theodore Roosevelt High School Rough Riders Band, Honolulu, HI. 2004 *Baker High School Marching Band *Waukesha North High School *Warren Harding Ohio Band *Dobyns-Bennett Marching Band *Highland High School Marching Band *Riverview High School Marching Band *Corning Painted Post West Marching Band *St. Augustine Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *Mayfield High School Marching Band *Lassiter High School Marching Band 2005 TBA! 2006 *Macy's Great American Marching Band *Catalina Foothills High School Falcon Marching Band 2007 *Macy's Great American Marching Band *Stephenson HS (GA) *American Fork HS (UT) *Ooltewah HS (IA) *Virginia Tech Highty Tighties (VA) 6th Time *Concord HS (IN) 6th Time *Paul Laurence Dunbar HS (KY) *Albertville HS (AL) 4th Time *Oklahoma University (OK) *Baltimore Ravens Marching Band (MD) *NYPD Marching Band *Marian Catholic HS (IL) 2008 *Awesome Original St. Petersburg Second Time Arounders Marching Band,St. Petersburg, Fl. 2009 TBA! 2010s More Coming Soon! 2010 TBA! 2011 TBA! 2012 TBA! 2013 *Concord High School Marching Band, Elkhart, IN. *Lakota West High School Marching Band, West Chester, OH. *Macy's Great American Marching Band *James Madison University Marching Royal Dukes, Harrisonburg, VA. *Marian Catholic High School Marching Band, Chicago Heights, IL. *Mountain View High School Marching Band, Mesa, AZ. *NYPD Marching Band *Ooltewah High School Marching Band, Ooltewah, TN. *Tarpon Springs High School Marching Band, Tarpon Springs, FL. *Union High School Marching Band, Tulsa, OK. *Quantico Marine Corps Band, Quantico, VA. *University of Massachusetts Minuteman Marching Band, Amherst, MA. 2014 *Western Carolina University Marching Band, Cullowhee, NC. *Wester Carolina Marching Band *American Fork Marching Band - 2nd Time *NYPD Marching Band *Baldwinsville *Bahamas *Center Grove *Paul Laurence Dunbar 2nd Time *Georgia State University Marching Band, Atlanta, Ga. *Winston Churchill High School Chargers Marching Band, San Antonio, TX. *Macy's Great American Marching Band *Foothill *Madison Scouts 2015 *Macy's Great American Marching Band *Stephen F. Austin State University Marching Band, Nacogdoches, TX. *University of Virginia *Gulf Coast * Walled Lake Central *Munford High School Marching Band, Munford, TN. *Nogales High School Noble Regiment Band, La Puente, CA. *Lewis Cass *North Hardin *West Chester (2nd Time) *University of Illinois *NYPD Marching Band 2016 * The Pride of West Virginia University Mountaineer Marching Band * Joe E. Newsome High School Wolfpack Marching Band * Harrison High School Marching Band *Cary Senior High School Marching Band, Cary, North Carolina * Macy's Great American Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band * The US Military Academy Band * Na Koa Ali'i Hawai'i All-State Marching Band * Grain Valley High School Marching Eagles * Greendale High School Marching Band * Hendrickson High School Hawk Marching Band * Prospect High School Marching Knights 2017 *Prairie View A&M University Marching Storm, Prairie View, TX. * Nation Ford High School Marching Band * Trumbull High School Golden Eagle Marching Band * West Harrison High School Marching Band * U.S. Air Force Band and Color Guard *NYPD Marching Band * Ohio University Marching 110 * Colony High School Band * Rosemount High School Marching Band * Rockford High School Marching Band * Davis High School Marching Band * Macy's Great American Marching Band 2018 *Macy's Great American Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band * Ohio State University Marching Band * James Madison University Marching Royal Dukes * Riverside City College Marching Tigers * Cicero-North Syracuse High School Marching Band * Park Vista High School Marching Band * Woodland High School Marching Band * Homewood High School Patriot Marching Band*, Birmingham, AL. * Grants Pass High School Marching Band, Grants Pass, OR. *Keller High School Marching Band, Keller, TX. * Lafayette High School Mighty Lion Marching Band, Lafayette, LO. 2019 *Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine, Baltimore, MD. *Ronald Reagan High School Marching Band, San Antonio, TX. *NYPD Marching Band *Franklin Regional High School Panther Marching Band, Murrysville, PA. *Awesome Original St. Petersburg Second Time Arounders Marching Band*, St. Petersburg, Fl. *Madison Central High School Marching Band, Richmond, KY. *Martin Luther King High School "Kings of Halftime" Marching Band, Lithonia, GA. *Blue Springs High School Golden Regiment Marching Band*, Blue Springs, MO. *Western Carolina University Marching Band*, Cullowhee, NC. *Catalina Foothills High School Falcon Marching Band*, Tucson, AZ. *Macy's Great American Marching Band 2020s More Coming Soon! 2020 (Next Year!) More Coming Soon! *Macy's Great American Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *The Ann Richards Marching Band, Austin, Texas *Trabuco Hills High School’s Thundering Mustangs Marching Unit, Mission Viejo, California *Union High School Marching Band*, Tulsa, OK. *Lincoln-Way High School Marching Band, Frankfort, IL. *Sound of Brownsburg Marching Band, Brownsburg, IN. *Centerville Jazz Band, Centerville, OH. *Hampton University Marching Force, Hampton, VA. *University of Alabama Million Dollar Band, Tuscaloosa, AL. Category:Parade Features